Often
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: It wasn't just a lady jam. It was Beca's "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow" song. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Summary:** At first, Chloe didn't realize, didn't know what it meant when Beca started playing one specific song over and over in one night. That is until they got home. It wasn't a lady jam. It was Beca's "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow" song.

 **Rating:** M

oO0Oo

Beca and Chloe had been dating since the brunette's freshman year, after their ICCA's win. Beca finally grew a pair and kissed the redhead after their performance and it was amazing, beyond anything she had ever dreamed of.

She found dating someone like Chloe was easy; she was open, honest and she was always rational.

Beca, on the other hand, was the opposite. She didn't really talk about herself, she'd rather keep quiet than talk about her feelings. She was learning, sure.

For example, Chloe learned Beca rarely spoke about her feelings, but she expressed them through her mixes. So when a sad music was playing, Chloe knew she the brunette just needed a hug. When Beca put on an angry mix, she was pissed about something and wanted to talk, but she didn't _say_ she wanted to talk.

Once Chloe learned this, it was easy to date Beca. She was see through, but only the right person could see through her.

However, Beca was a person who rarely talked about intimacy, about her sexuality, what she liked or not in the bedroom. She didn't really share a lot about her likes and dislikes, her fantasies and what made her comfortable, so Chloe literally had to learn on her own how to please her girlfriend, which wasn't that hard.

Sex with Beca was good, great even, but Chloe felt like there was something missing. Something the brunette wasn't telling her. For example, Chloe couldn't count how many times Beca had walked in on her pleasing herself listening to her lady jam. However, Chloe _never_ walked in on Beca like that. She thought the girl never masturbated, but she didn't ask her that because she thought it was ridiculous to do so for many reasons.

So Chloe sat down with Beca one day and asked about this, she explained to the brunette that she didn't need to hide it, that a relationship is based on honesty and trust and Chloe would love it if Beca trusted her enough to share all those things.

After that, a new Beca blossomed.

Like, _entirely_ new.

She still communicated through song, since she was out a lot in gigs.

At first, Chloe didn't realize, didn't know what it meant when Beca started playing one specific song over and over in one night. That is until they got home.

So there Chloe was, on a club where Beca was DJing at. She was dancing with Stacie and Flo, drinking some rum and Coke while she admired her girlfriend work. Seriously, Beca looked _so_ hot when she was focused.

Then the song started playing.

 _The_ song.

Beca's sex song.

It wasn't a lady jam. It was Beca's "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow" song. Just hearing the first few seconds made Chloe's knees turn into jelly.

Chloe looked at Beca in the booth and the girl was dancing slowly to the song. She ran her hand up her stomach, subtly going over her own breast and ending on her mouth, where she made a V with her two fingers and stuck her tongue out.

Chloe bit her lip hard, to stop herself from moaning out loud.

Beca then winked at her, pressed a few buttons on her laptop and then made her way to the dance floor to meet her girlfriend.

Chloe was gonna wrap her arms around Beca's neck, but the girl turned her around and grabbed her hips firmly, biting her earlobe. Chloe gasped.

Beca then ran on hand down Chloe's stomach but stopped on her belly button. They were still in public after all.

 _"She asked me if I do this everyday, I said often_  
 _Girl I do this often, make that pussy poppin'_  
 _Do it how I want it"_

Beca sang along against Chloe's ear.

Chloe half gasped, half moaned and threw her head back.

"Do I do this often?" She asked, smirking. "Do I make your pussy poppin'?"

Chloe shuddered. She was already trembling. Her body responded automatically to the song. Beca's voice against her ear, speaking like that was a major turn on.

"Y-Yes you do." Chloe said.

"Be ready to leave soon, then." Beca said before planting a slow, sensual kiss on Chloe's neck before going back to her booth.

After that, Chloe could barely move and, of course, that earned smirks from her two fellow Bellas. She didn't care, though.

Not in the slightest.

It took too long for Beca to finish her set. At least to Chloe's liking.

When the brunette finally grabbed her stuff and made her way through the crowd to meet Chloe, the redhead grabbed her hand and all but dragged her outside the club, not even saying bye to Stacie and Flo.

Beca managed to chuckle as they caught a cab and gave the directions to the Bellas house.

The brunette scooched closer to her girlfriend and smirked as she leaned closer to her ear and moved her hand to her thigh. She didn't move her hand, she just kept it there, tapping her fingers against the redhead's inner thigh and she chuckled huskily against her ear.

When the driver stopped, Beca smirked and chuckled to herself and went back to her seat, paying him quickly and then getting out, Chloe following right behind her. Beca fished out her keys and unlocked the door before turning to find Chloe looking rather annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked with a frown.

Before Chloe could answer, there was a loud squeal coming from upstairs followed by a bunch of girly giggles.

"The girls are home." Chloe said.

"So?" Beca asked as she walked past Chloe to go upstairs to put her stuff away.

"So we can't do this, we can't be loud, they're gonna complain." Chloe said.

Beca laughed, putting her stuff down and coming closer to the redhead, putting her hands on her waist as she cocked her head to the side.

"That's such a shame, I've been wanting to try something new with you, but.." Beca said and moved away.

"Wait! What?" Chloe asked, dumbstruck.

Beca smirked and turned around, looking back at her shocked, turned on and curious girlfriend.

"Yeah, I wanted to try something new." Beca said. "But since you don't want to, I guess we should just go to bed-"

Chloe cut Beca off by grabbing her by the back of her neck and kissing her hungrily, practically shoving her tongue down the brunette's throat, making her chuckle in shock before pulling back.

"So I guess that means you're up for it?" Beca asked.

"God yes." Chloe said, still looking down at Beca's lips.

"Come on." Beca grabbed Chloe's hand, her bag with her laptop and they hurried upstairs to the redhead's room. The laughing from the other girls wasn't so loud and it didn't seem like more than three of them were home, so they were good.

Beca closed and locked the door and immediately looked for Chloe's speakers. She had gotten these huge ass speakers from her parents for Christmas and the girls usually used them to listen to music all around the house. There were two of them, one in each end of Chloe's room and they were so tall they passed Beca's waist.

"Becs? What are you doing?" Chloe asked, confused.

Beca didn't answer, she just connected her laptop to it and turned it on, going through her playlists.

"Beca!" Chloe whined, complaining. I mean she was wearing a skirt and she was so turned on, she had a _reason_ to complain.

"Come here." Beca said before pressing play.

Chloe groaned and walked over to her girlfriend.

"What?" she asked.

Beca grabbed Chloe's waist and lifted her so she was sitting on the speaker. Beca took off her skirt and Chloe raised one eyebrow.

"Are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?" Chloe asked.

Beca pressed a few buttons on the speaker and then went over to her laptop, which was on Chloe's desk. She then put on the same song she'd put on in the club and smirked when she heard Chloe's gasp in shock and pleasure.

"I'm gonna do _you_." Beca said simply, standing between her girlfriend's legs, putting both hands on her thighs. "So, does this thing.. vibrate enough for you?"

Beca smirked as Chloe gasped again when the speaker vibrated again. She cupped her girlfriend's cheeks and bit her bottom lip.

"You're a g-genius." she stuttered.

Beca grinned proudly, massaging the redhead's inner thighs with her thumbs, getting closer and closer to her very wet center.

"I guess I gave 'lady jam' a whole other meaning." Beca smirked again.

Chloe would usually agree with her or make a joke back but damn it, the speaker was literally vibrating against her pussy, she wouldn't be able to hold it for too long.

"Just.. s-shut up and f-fuck me already!" Chloe half whined, half moaned and pulled Beca in for a kiss.

Beca hummed against the redhead's lips, unclasping her bra through her blouse so when she pulled back to take off her blouse, she took off the bra as well and threw it across the room. She then started licking and biting the redhead's neck while she kneaded and squeezed both her breasts, moaning each time she felt Chloe buck her hips to the rhythm of the song that was now vibrating under her.

Beca then slowly moved her hand up Chloe's thigh and rubbed her through her thong with two fingers, smirking and moaning at how ridiculously wet her girlfriend was.

"God, please, Beca, I'm- I can't-" Chloe moaned, not being able to finish her sentence.

Beca took off the redhead's thong and rubbed her clit with two fingers, kissing and sucking her neck.

 _"Ask me if I do this everyday, I said 'often',"_ Beca sang against Chloe's ear before entering her with two fingers, making the redhead gasp.

The speaker vibrated so much and it was so intense, Beca could _feel_ each vibration from _inside_ the redhead. She then understood why Chloe was trembling already.

 _"Ask how many times she rode the wave, 'not so often', bitches down to do it either way, often,"_ Beca continued singing, starting to move her fingers to the rhythm of the song. Chloe was trembling, shaking so hard, it seemed like she was she was cold. Even her head was shaking.

Chloe gasped as Beca started curling her fingers, moving the other hand to cup her ass and bring her closer to the edge, spreading her legs more.

 _"Baby I can make that pussy rain, often,"_ Beca smirked as she sang that park because, yes, Chloe was wetter than she'd ever seen/felt her. She then entered her with another two fingers and the redhead moaned loudly, almost screamed, her breath shaky and her body shaking a little harder.

Chloe was so aroused she thought she wouldn't be able to scream, it felt like her voice was gone. The movements on her hips were erratic now, she couldn't _stop_ shaking. She could _feel_ her own wetness and she knew she would have problems to clean the speaker the next day because fuck. She was so wet. That last line of the song was true, her pussy _was_ raining.

 _"Often, often, girl I do this often, make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it,"_ Beca sang, moaning because she was starting to shake too and from pleasure. Her hand was wet up to her wrist and she could feel Chloe's pussy throbbing. _Popping_.

 _"Often, often, girl I do this often, make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it,"_ Beca's voice started breaking from how aroused she'd become but she tried to keep singing.

The way Beca's voice had lowered so many octaves was turning Chloe on even more. She started moaning louder and louder. She tried regaining her hips movement but the vibrations coming from the speaker and Beca moving in and out of her, _curling_ her fingers, rubbing her clit to the rhythm of the song, made it impossible for her to do anything other than try to breathe, moan and gasp all at the same time.

Beca then moved her right hand to the redhead's clit and pinched it, getting a very, _very_ loud scream from the other girl. She threw her head back and her cunt got such a tight grip on Beca's four fingers, the brunette could barely move.

Beca suddenly stopped, feeling stupid because her girlfriend was _dripping_ and she hadn't tasted her yet. Seriously, that was _not_ okay.

Beca continued the movements of her fingers and took the redhead's sensitive clit into her mouth, sucking on it eagerly, using her tongue to flick it.

Chloe stopped breathing, literally stopped breathing. She shut her eyes hard as she felt a huge orgasm rip through her. Her body convulsed and her cunt closed around her girlfriend's fingers, shooting cum like never before. It never seemed to stop, it felt like she was gonna cum forever.

Chloe felt a scream as she felt herself lose conscience for a few seconds, seeing all white behind her eyelids. When she regained her conscience, one of Beca's hands were supporting her back ‒ and she honestly couldn't tell which because this hand was wet with her cum ‒ and her left hand was still inside her.

"Fuck, Chlo, you squirted all over your speaker!" Beca said and Chloe couldn't tell if that was a complaint or if Beca was in awe.

"Sorry, not sorry." Chloe spoke, panting. "Fuck."

"That was so.. fucking hot! Not enough words in the English language to describe how hot it was." Beca said.

"You're a fucking genius." Chloe said.

Beca smirked.

"I am, huh?" she said.

"And your fingers are still inside me." Chloe said.

"I know." Beca said with a chuckle. "Your pussy is still poppin'."

Chloe chuckled and let out a shaky breath when she realized Beca was right.

"Best. Sex song. Ever." She said.

"This isn't just a sex song, this is my 'I'm gonna make you squirt' song." Beca said.

Chloe chuckled and licked her lips.

"If this is what's gonna happen from now on when you play this song, I'm all in." Chloe said. "Now are you gonna remove your fingers so I can have my turn or..?"

"Hey I'm not finished yet!" Beca said and sang, _"Girl, I'll go again"_

Chloe moaned again but chuckled.

"I wanna make _you_ squirt you now." Chloe said and looked at the brunette firmly. "And I _mean_ it."

Beca gulped as she saw Chloe smirk.

 _Thank God for vibrating speakers._

* * *

 _Song used:_ Often _by The Weeknd_


End file.
